


Feminine Wiles

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a woman didn't stop Moriarty from becoming the most feared person in all of London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/23681060199/moriarty-frowns-at-sherlock-in-disapproval-as-they).

Moriarty frowns at Sherlock in disapproval as they face off over cups of tea. “Please,” she murmurs. “Don’t be so dull. You and I both know that you aren’t going to try to kill me. Certainly not in your lovely little kitchen. What would John say?”

She can’t keep the smile from her face as she mentions Sherlock’s new flatmate. Sherlock’s friendships have always been fleeting and shallow, a desperate attempt by uninspired idiots to grab onto a burning star. The only lasting connection he’s had with anyone has been with her - and they’ve been dancing around each other for years, ruining one another’s plans from the shadows.

John won’t be any different from any of the other boring men who have flitted in and out of Sherlock’s life. Moriarty is the only constant.

“I imagine John would complain a great deal about the washing up,” Sherlock says.

Moriarty’s eyes sparkle in delight. She rests her chin in her hand. “Do you think he would wash my blood from the ground for you?” she asks. “Is this true love?”

Sherlock stares at her, but if he expects her to flinch from his cold gaze then he doesn’t know her nearly as well as he pretends to do so. “John is an invaluable companion,” Sherlock drawls eventually.

Moriarty smirks. She leans back in her chair and brushes her fringe out of her eye. “How charming,” she says. “I hear he’s also something of a ladies’ man. Am I his type?”

“I don’t think you’re anybody’s type.”

“No, but I can make myself appeal to anyone,” Moriarty says. She licks her lips. “I’m sure John won’t be a challenge. I even know where he likes to spend his Friday nights. I -“

She’s cut off by a blast of movement: Sherlock rises from his chair and grabs hold of her upper arm, yanking her out of her seat. His grip is tight enough to hurt and her heart starts to race. Adrenaline rushes through her and she arches an eyebrow at him as she looks up into Sherlock’s furious eyes.

All she has to do is glance towards the window to remind him that she has all of London at her disposal. She is the sharpest mind of her generation. All it would take to destroy both him and his lapdog would be the faintest gesture to her guards. Loyalty is such a wonderful thing, especially when it’s violent.

Reluctantly, Sherlock releases his grip on her arm, and she rewards him with a mocking pat to his cheek. “Good boy,” she says. “Don’t worry. If you behave yourself, I won’t need to go anywhere near him.”

Sherlock breathes through his nose. She can feel the anger vibrating through him and it makes her want to prod a little more: she wants to see what it’s like when he explodes. “I think you ought to leave now, Jane,” Sherlock says, biting off her first name as if it’s an insult.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to take up too much of your time,” she says, with a dismissive glance towards the half-finished experiments on the kitchen table. “Thanks for the tea. I’ll see myself out.”

All the same, Sherlock stalks her all the way to the front door as if he thinks that she might plant something dangerous on her way out. It’s disappointing. Surely by now he ought to know that she’s far more inventive than that. The door closes behind her with a satisfying click and she heads straight into the black car that is waiting for her by the sidewalk.

An afternoon spent threatening Sherlock is always a pleasant diversion, but she’s got work to do. The criminal underworld won’t rule itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/26641682299/they-are-talking-over-her-moriarty-can-hear-them).

They are talking over her. Moriarty can hear them discussing the latest spike in the number of unsolved crimes in London, as if the very person responsible for it wasn’t standing right in front of them. She looks up at them, glaring as she considers what best to do about it.

“If the pair of you don’t start giving me the respect I deserve,” she says quietly, “I’m going poison all food deliveries to the house of Susan McIntyre.”

The conversation slows to a stop. One of the men looks confused, while the other merely stares at her in silent horror.

“Your sister, correct?” she checks. He nods mutely. “I don’t like being ignored, and I really don’t like being underestimated. Next time I’m standing next to you, try to remember who’s in charge. And then try to remember why.”

The two men nod. Now, she has their rapt attention. It makes her smile, bright and cheerful once more.

There’s nothing like the threat of murder to cheer her up on a bad day.


End file.
